


Reunion

by Beautiful_Darkside



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Mutual Pining, Post-Time Skip, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Darkside/pseuds/Beautiful_Darkside
Summary: For five long years, Felix had beat himself up over some things left unsaid between himself and his former professor.  Now that she's returned, will he finally be able to get all this off his chest?





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Finally back! After spending the better part of a month editing this thing I'm just gonna post it. Fluffy fluffy fluff fluff, with a bit of angst.

It had been five years since his former professor had up and disappeared after their first spat against the empire. Rumor had it was that she had last been spotted going up against one of the great dragons of old, but that didn’t seem right. Claude had suggested that the same great dragon had been Rhea herself, which seemed utterly preposterous, but then again, this was the same professor who was said to be blessed with tremendous power from the goddess herself. Only he and Claude knew how close to the mark this had really come.

If Byleth could cleave her way out of a dark and otherworldly dimension, then she had to be alive. Somehow, someway. He couldn’t lose hope. With the Boar gone, following Claude and his former professor were his only option.

Shit. Had it really been that long? Felix had regretted his words to Byleth nearly every day that had passed since. Sure, he still wanted to grow stronger and surpass her one day, but what good would that do him if he didn’t have her by his side? He had made plans to apologize to her and...even more, just before graduation, but then the war broke out and everything went to hell.

He remembered the pitying look his father had given him, when his mask had finally slipped enough to show just how utterly besotted he was. And with it, all the despair at the loss of the one girl he’d managed to fall for. But Felix never asked for anyone’s pity. If his father were fool enough to believe that the boar prince yet lived, then he could hope the same of Byleth.

He noted the many corpses of bandits along the way, some of them appearing to be quite fresh. Upon closer inspection, many of them had been fell by bow or the blade of a sword. A very skilled, very familiar swordwielder, if their handiwork had anything to say about their identity. His heart leapt into his chest. He didn’t want to get his hopes up just yet, but still sent a prayer to the goddess for a miracle anyways.

_Please, goddess. Give me just one more chance. _

Felix made his way through the monastery grounds, trying to figure out where everyone had decided to meet. Obviously the millenium festival was no longer happening, but if everyone still managed to come together, it would be the good start of an army. Although the place looked unkempt and overgrown in places, there were enough lanterns that were lit to suggest that the place was not completely abandoned.

“Heeyy Felix! We’ve been hoping you’d show up!” Hilda called out as a greeting.

“Hilda! Thank the gods,” Felix sighed, grateful that he hadn’t made the trip all the way back for nothing. “Where is everybody?”

“Some of them are catching up in the cafeteria. Claude has me greeting all the stragglers to make sure that we don’t miss anybody. People have been arriving all day, and from all over too.” Hilda groaned over being made to do any actual work, but Felix knew she took a certain amount of pride in essentially being Claude’s second and getting to boss others around.

“Has By...have you seen the professor yet?”

Hilda shot him a knowing smile, and Felix blushed. “Awww, how sweet! Big, bad Felix has a little crush on the professor!” Hilda swooned.

“Sh-shut up!” Felix sputtered, clearly flustered. “Now, is she here or not?”

Hilda grinned even wider. “She’s in her father’s old office, talking things over with Claude. Said to send you her way if I saw you.”

“She’s...she’s actually here? She’s alive?” Felix spoke as if he were in a daze.

Hilda nodded in response. Felix thanked her profusely, then ran off towards his new destination.

“Go get her, Tiger!” Hilda called out.

“I heard that!”

As much as he wanted to rush to the old Captain’s Quarters, Felix forced himself to slow down in order to collect his thoughts and cool his head. He didn’t want to let his emotions get the better of him and say something rash and hasty that he might regret later. Again. And, while the place was a bit of a mess, it was still nice to reminisce on his time as a student, to remind himself why he was doing this in the first place.

He stood at the door, steeling himself, trying to figure out whether or not he was ready for this reunion. Was it going to be everything his daydreams made it out to be? Would he sweep Byleth off her feet and kiss her? Did he even know _ how to kiss her? _

“Felix? Is that you?” A familiar voice interrupted his self-interrogation. Perhaps he had been standing out here a bit too long. He turned to find the door to the room on the other side of the hall half open, Seteth just as imposing as ever.

“Oh, hey there Seteth,” Felix responded in greeting. “You’re back too?”

The older man gave him a calm, reassuring smile. “We’ve all come back for the same reason. Well, more or less.”

Felix nodded wordlessly, one hand resting against the door to appear casual. _ At least no one could see how nervous he was with his gloves still on. _

Seteth motioned towards the door. “Well? Are you going to go in?”

“Right, right,” Felix muttered.

Felix knocked before pulling the door open, unsure of what to expect on the other side. She was seated at a table conversing with Claude, maps, books, and paper strewn everywhere. A tea service, long forgotten, sat warming over a tea candle on the desk behind them.

Seteth ushered him inside. “I found this one milling about.”

Felix shot him a look, only to be startled a moment later when he was pulled into a close hug. She still smelled the same, of tea, and sword oil, and something vaguely floral that he could not place. He was stiff and awkward at first, unused to either giving or receiving such affections, but slowly relaxed into it, drawing her even closer. He took a moment to rest his chin on her shoulder, just wanting to savor their reunion for as long as he could.

“Byleth...I knew you’d come back to us,” he murmured for her ears only. “I knew you’d come back to me.”

Byleth just smiled, drinking in the sight of her favorite student, now a man. And a particularly handsome one at that, not that he wasn’t good looking before, but there was something about the angular planes of his face that stirred something in her. He looked positively kissable, not that she had any experience in that, but, well, it was never too late to start, right?

Instead she took his hands in her own, still unwilling to give up that close contact. “It’s great to see you again, Felix,” she said. 

Claude just looked at him for a moment, as if he had grown another head. “Felix? Are you crying?” Although he had long known of the feelings his friend had harbored, it was still very unusual to see him this open with his feelings. 

The swordsman blushed profusely. “I...I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He attempted to rein in his emotions, but it was no use. He felt like a blubbering idiot. A lovestruck, blubbering idiot.

“Hey now, can’t say I didn’t do the same when I first saw her, but for a completely different reason I’m sure.”

Felix shot him a look that said he was so dead meat.

Claude put his hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright. I’ll give the two of you some time alone,” he said with a wink.

Felix let out a growl, but kept his mouth shut as Claude left the room to do god knows what. Byleth ushered him onto the plush velvet couch in the corner of the room, then began pouring some tea to help calm their nerves. Byleth took the time to fill him in on a few things that had happened, but mostly they just sat in an amicable silence, merely happy to be together once again.

Eventually, Felix felt that he had to break the silence. “So...you were somehow asleep the whole five years you were gone?” He still found it a bit unbelievable, but Byleth had done the impossible many times before.

Byleth nodded. “Seteth told me it wasn’t uncommon for dragonkin to recover from a major injury that way. Although…” she heaved a sigh. “I wish he would just tell me more. This place is still full of too many secrets it’s unnerving.”

“Yeah, Claude mentioned something about that, back when you were trying to uncover more of the church's secrets. Your ears are cute, by the way.”

Byleth blushed. It had been enough of a shock to wake up from a nap that lasted five whole years, but when she had finally returned to Garreg Mach and got herself clean, she had discovered that her ears had somehow become pointed? At least Seteth and Flayn had been there to calm her down, make her feel normal...somewhat.

“Thank you, Felix. I like your new look. It...suits you.” She looked like she wanted to say more, but she didn’t. 

He managed to mumble out a quiet ‘thanks’, pink dusting his cheeks. Perhaps this was not the right time to say it? No...he had promised the Goddess that if he was ever given this chance, he wouldn’t squander it. Felix was not a religious man by any means, but knowing what he did about Byleth’s profound connection made him want to reconsider things, if only just a bit.

He sighed. Well, this was it - now or never.

“Byleth, there’s something I need to tell you. Something I should have told you a long time ago.”  
He removed his gloves to rest a hand on her thigh, pausing momentarily to wipe an embarrassing amount of sweat from his palms. She gives him a puzzled look, but her hand resting on his own calms the storm inside him. He could do this.

“Before you disappeared, I was planning on asking you to come back with me to Frauldarius territory. It didn’t feel right to leave you behind.” He traced circles against the back of her hand, but it did little to calm the erratic beating of his heart. He still felt like his stomach was full of butterflies though, and his nerves sang like he’d taken on a heady blast of Thoron magic.

She tilted her head in a questioning manner, the way some of the marauding cats did when you did something that intrigued them. He found it to be incredibly endearing, how wide-eyed and innocent she looked, despite being an absolute terror on the battlefield. 

“I can still do that when we finish this war,” she responded. “I’m sure your homeland is beautiful.”

“No Byleth, it's not just that. I...I intended to ask to court you, after a time. I still want to, if you’ll have me?” He turned his head, but his blush reached all the way to his ears.

Her mouth hung open in shock. This was definitely not what she had expected to happen, but just because it was unexpected did not make it unwelcome. She squeezed his hand reassuringly. 

“I’m not a noble, Felix. What does the courting process entail, exactly?”

His shoulders slumped over in relief. “It’s pretty simple, actually. I make my intentions known, give you a silver ring so that everyone knows you’re spoken for, and then generally a guy will propose by the end of the year, if things work out.”

She nodded as she thought it over, and then...“Okay.” She beamed. 

“Okay? Give me a little bit more of an affirmation than that, Byleth! I just poured my heart out to you!" Felix crossed his arms in irritation and pouted a bit, but the mirth in his amber eyes belied his true feelings.

She threw her head back and laughed. “What more do you want? It’s a yes, Felix!”

“Then, may I kiss you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I probably have at least three more planned stories in this series, not sure what the time frame is gonna look like since I'd at least like to get the modern AU started before Halloween (but who knows how that's gonna go with all the graduation crap I'm dealing with right now).
> 
> I think that 5-6 years is enough time for Felix to spend pining after her. Hopefully it doesn't seem too rushed here, but I'm setting things up for their relationship to really get them through some rough stuff later on.
> 
> Hopefully you guys actually enjoy this stuff, and it's not just me rambling off into the void. It's hard to tell sometimes.
> 
> Comment, leave kudos, send good vibes. Live you all!


End file.
